Room on the third floor
by Maromeh
Summary: ¿Te has dado cuenta? En los reencuentros siempre ocurren cosas inesperadas. Ginny/Luna


_Disclaimer: Nada de_ _lo que reconozcas es mío y tal._

_Regalo para Luzbelita, porque me pidió algo de esta pareja :)_

* * *

**Room on the third floor**

Observas nuevamente el pedazo de pergamino que llevas en la mano, cerciorándote de que has seguido correctamente la dirección. Al comprobar que así ha sido, miras el alto edificio que se alza frente a ti. Entras y empiezas a caminar hacia el ascensor.

—Buenos días —escuchas que alguien dice. Te volteas y notas que ha sido la recepcioncita, tú sólo haces un gesto con la cabeza.

Entras al reducido ascensor y presionas el botón que señala el tercer piso. 3G te ha dicho Luna que era. Justo después de que se abren las duras puertas de hierro, vislumbras al final del pasillo una puerta con una placa dorada que te indica que aquél es el lugar.

Llegas frente al pedazo de madera y sientes una extraña sensación de nerviosismo. Hace tantos años que no ves a tu vieja amiga, que tienes las emociones a flor de piel. Tocas, una vez. No pasa nada. Dos veces. La puerta no se ha movido. Tres veces. Empiezas a pensar que debiste haber llamado antes de presentarte de esa forma. Una última vez. Justo cuando ibas a dar media vuelta y regresar con tu familia, la puerta se abre.

—Hola —dices con un hilo de voz, pero una enorme sonrisa se va expandiendo en tu rostro.

—¿Ginny? —exclama la joven rubia que está frente a ti, y antes de que puedas contestarle con un obvio _sí_, sientes unos brazos alrededor de tu cuello, y un cuerpo arrejuntado al tuyo— No te esperaba —te dice al separarse de ti.

—Antes de que me abrieras, justo estaba pensando en que debí de haberte avisado que iba a venir —comentas mientras Luna te arrastra dentro del apartamento.

—No te preocupes —dice con una sonrisa curvando sus labios—, no me molesta. Simplemente me sorprendí.

Te dedicas a escrutarla. No ha cambiado demasiado, talvez está más delgada de cómo la recordabas, pero, por lo demás, sigue siendo Luna. Con un rostro libre de maquillaje, y para tu sorpresa, con la varita sostenida detrás de la oreja. Al menos, piensas, ya no usa los pendientes de rábano ni el collar de corchos.

—Siéntate —ofrece— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —pero antes de que puedas contestar con un amable _no, gracias_, ella ya está en la pequeña cocina. Regresa y te entrega un vaso con jugo de calabaza— ¿Y bien? —pregunta con voz soñadora.

—¿Y bien qué? —le das un corto sorbo al jugo.

—Cuéntame qué ha sido de tu vida después de la boda —continúa ella.

—Ah —por un momento casi olvidas que no se han visto desde tu boda con Harry, y además no se han podido comunicar por sus continuos viajes—. No mucho, ya sabes. Una vida matrimonial normal, supongo.

Vez la sonrisa triste que Luna sostiene.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada —dice, pero claro que no le crees—. Sólo que… debe ser lindo casarse y hacer una familia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntas, algo atónita— Es decir, claro que es lindo, pero tú… Luna, tú has viajado por el mundo, investigado, encontrando nuevas especies de animales mágicos. Tu vida sí que es emocionante. Eres famosa.

—No sabía que estuvieras enferma —comenta, volviendo a su tono soñador.

—¿Yo? No estoy enferma, ¿por qué lo dices?

Luna suelta una carcajada.

—Porque, al parecer, ya has olvidado que tú también eres famosa.

—¡Ah, éso! —observas cómo tu amiga sigue sonriéndote— Bueno, pero yo soy famosa por el quidditch. Tú eres famosa por la biología. Son cosas muy distintas, Luna.

—Puede que nuestras profesiones sean distintas, pero la fama siempre será la misma. Mucho dinero, nula vida privada, personas que te admiran o te odian. Siempre es igual, ¿no?

Empiezas a reírte a tus anchas. Y piensas que durante estos años te habían echo falta aquellos comentarios.

—Sigo diciendo que tu vida debe ser mejor —agrega ella, viéndote reír—. Es decir, amo mi trabajo y todo, pero a veces me gustaría simplemente tener una vida rutinaria. No me importaría, si al final del día puedo volver a casa y encontrarme con una familia que me espera.

Callas al instante. Por un momento olvidaste que el padre de Luna falleció un par de años atrás, y que, técnicamente, Luna no tiene familia. Estúpida, te riñes internamente.

—Cuéntame de tu vida, por favor —te pide nuevamente.

—Pues, estoy pensando en retirarme del quidditch para cuidar a mis hijos —observas la expresión de sorpresa que se forma en el rostro de Luna y prosigues—. Tengo dos hijos con Harry. James Sirius, tiene ahora tres años y Albus Severus nació hace algunos meses.

—¿Albus Severus? —pregunta en tono distraído— Qué nombre tan curioso. Si yo tuviera hijos les pondría Lorcan y Lysander —dice sonriente.

Pones los ojos en blanco, pensando en que lo verdaderamente curioso es que no le parezcan extraños esos nombres, pero sí el de Albus Severus.

—Pero, vamos, Luna, seguro que pronto llegará el hombre ideal para ti. Dime, ¿tienes pareja?

—No —contesta con naturalidad—, la verdad es que nunca he tenido novio.

—¿Nunca? ¿En todos estos años nunca has tenido novio? —no puedes evitar preguntar. Ella niega con la cabeza.

Te muerdes el labio inferior, y notas que ella se le queda viendo a tu boca al hacerlo. Quieres preguntárselo, pero te sentirías demasiado entrometida.

—Eh… Luna, ¿tú… —mueves los dedos con nerviosismo sobre el sillón— has besado a alguien antes?

Tu amiga parece sopesar la respuesta, pero al final te responde.

—Sí, a un par de hombres sí que he besado —sonríe—. Pero creo que la única relación que he mantenido ha sido contigo —dice en forma de broma.

Al escuchar eso no puedes evitar recordar en que había veces en las que, al caminar juntas, tú la tomabas de la mano, o enganchabas tu brazo con el de ella. Sientes un repentino impulso que te insita a acercarte a ella, besarla, tocarla, quererla.

Deshaces el espacio que hay entre las dos y quedas frente a ella. Antes de que tu amiga pueda decir nada, te has abalanzado sobre ella para abrazarla. Sin importarle la razón por la que has hecho eso, te devuelve el abrazo, aunque talvez no con la misma intensidad.

Te separas un poco de ella, sin romper el abrazo, y sientes su intensa mirada sobre tus ojos. Sin importarte nada, simplemente dejándote llevar como una tonta colegiala, inclinas tu rostro y la besas. Con suavidad, con cariño.

Para tu sorpresa, ella comienza a devolverte el beso. Sientes sus labios, inexpertos comparados con los tuyos, moverse con lentitud bajo tu boca. Acaricias con la punta de tu lengua el interior de los labios de Luna. Sientes el profundo suspiro que deja escapar tu amiga.

En eso se escucha un sonido algo alejado. Ambas se separan una de la otra.

—Es mi móvil —asegura Luna, y se dirige hacia una puerta en el fondo, que supones, debe ser su habitación. Al dejarte sola, notas el calor en tus mejillas. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?, piensas. No puedes comportarte como una colegiala cuando eres una mujer adulta, con una familia—. Me han llamado del laboratorio donde examinan a las especies que he descubierto —te comunica cuando regresa—, al parecer, ha surgido un problema con un _weltix_ y quieren que vaya.

—Ah —es lo único que sale de tu boca—, bueno, entonces ve. Yo, vendré otro día para… seguir platicando.

—No creo que pueda ser, Ginny —te contradice—. Mañana viajaré a Costa Rica, voy a investigar por allá.

Te humedeces los labios.

—Bien —te acercas a ella y la estrechas entre tus brazos—, en ese caso, que te vaya bien.

Al separarte de ella, intentas no mirarla a los ojos. Pero cuando estás en la puerta, no puedes evitar echarle una mirada, sabiendo que no la verás en un largo rato.

—Adiós, Luna.

—Hasta pronto, Ginny —se despide, y logras sonreír al captar su tono soñador.

* * *

_Jamás había escrito sobre Luna, entonces no sé si me ha quedado demasiado OoC, y bueno, sobre Ginny es lo mismo xD. Personalmente, creo que ha quedado terriblemente mal, pero es que no se me ocurría nada como para liar a estas dos. Esto es lo que ha quedado, espero que te guste aunque sea un poco, Luzbe! :) Te adoro, geme  
_

_Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz._


End file.
